Why Can't I?
by Rei10
Summary: Willow and Tara are walking, for no apparent reason when Tara suggests they head to her dorm, smoochies ensue. Fem/Fem Songfic (Liz Phair-Why Can't I)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no characters, no song, no nothing, except a goldfish named Fred. Sue if you want, you can have my 15 cents without too much of a fight.  
  
Pairing: W/T  
  
Song: Liz Phair-Why Can't I  
  
Spoilers: Season 4, nothing big or important.  
  
Warnings: nothing big, just Willow and Tara smoochies. Not your cuppa' java? Then go away. Fem slash, duh, if you didn't know Willow was gay then what are you doing here anyway? Whoa, that rhymed.  
  
Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Willow and Tara walk through the campus of UC Sunnydale hand in hand. They don't speak, just walk. It's dark, and there are few other people out this late, mostly couples coming back from dates.  
  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
They stop at the exit to Tara's dorm, they smile, Willow is about to leave. Tara doesn't let go of her hand, when Willow looks at her questioningly Tara gestures back to her dorm building with her free hand.  
  
But this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
  
The two walk down the path and up the stairs to the building's entrance. They open the door and playfully run up the stairs to Tara's dorm, giggling and laughing, having a poke and tickle fight. Tara digs in the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out her key and opens the door.  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
They sit on Tara's bed, and talk. About past loves, Oz, and other such things. They continue to hold hands, even though neither notices the contact. It just feels so natural.  
  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
  
They look at each other warmly, basking in the mutual love of it all. Willow manages to catch Tara's eye, there's a beat before Tara looks down at her hands, and only one is in her lap, where she assumed they both would be. Willow looked at her own lap, realizing she had Tara's hand firmly clasped within her own; involuntarily resting the three hands in her lap. They both look slightly flustered and blush. Willow releases Tara's hand and the blonde pulls it back to rest next to the other, on her own lap.  
  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
  
Willow quickly leans towards Tara, pecking her bottom lip lightly before quickly pulling back. It's a bit of a test, to see what would happen. Willow looked up to Tara's face to search for a reaction. What she found, however, surprised her. Tara had leaned forward, and is gazing into Willow's eyes.  
  
Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning  
  
Willow looks up and makes eye contact; they stay like that for a minute. Willow begins to attempt sentences, her lips move but no sound comes out.  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Tara abruptly stops Willow's 'silent babble' with a soft kiss. Willow pulls back for a moment, looking up into Tara's eyes. She notices the twinge of fear in them; slowly but surely, as to assure Tara, Willow leans in and locks their lips again.  
  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
  
Tara pulls back for air and places a hand on Willow's knee. She doesn't seem to notice, but Willow does. Tara gives her a 'really?' look, Willow smiles and nods.  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you (x2)  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
They lean in again, nether one holding back any more. They both have found someone to love and to be loved by. 


End file.
